


More Than Friends, Less Than Lovers

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Strangers to Lovers, baby shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even and Isak are strangers, Isak has a crush on Even. They sleep together at Even's frat party. Isak gets pregnantft angst, fluff and falling in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the italics are flashbacks  
> -If you dont like mpreg, dont read!! stop now!!! ok? youve been warned!!

"Jonas, I cant." He insists frustrated.

"He needs to know."

"He  probably doesnt even remember it happening, he's going to want nothing to do with us."

Jonas sighs at his best friend's stubbornness, "So you're just going to go through this alone?"

The realization kicks into Isak and the tears well up and he nods, "Fine but Im not expecting him to want anything."

 

_Isak has had a crush on Even since his third day at university when the clubs were tabling in the quad and he saw him at the table of a frat but it wasn't a typical hypermasculine, misogynist frat. It was a frat for queer men and that was just about the gayest thing and most cliche thing he's ever witnessed. And Isak was all over it_

_He began attending frat parties with Jonas as much as possible. He never actually had the courage to go up to the hot guy, Even but he can sure as hell dream. He was good with girls,  seeing as he wasnt actually sexually attracted to them but hot men, forget about it._

_Isaks fantasy actually did end up coming true. One frat party at the end of his first term took a turn for the best and he really didnt know how. The party was clearing out but him and Jonas were too blissed out in their high to get up and move._

_"Hey, yall have to leave." One of the frat boys said_

_"20 minutes" Jonas insisted._

_"No, now. Get out of our house, frosh. Youre not---"_

_"Dude--" The boy is interrupted by the man he has been lowkey stalking all semester, Even_

_"I got it from here." He nods and walks away as Evens gaze shift between the two. "I wanna talk to you, come here." Even says and just like that, he is turning around and off to the steps._

_Isak is gobsmacked and looks at Jonas, "Um do I go?"_

_Jonas shrugs, "I'll stay down here or outside just in case. If things are good, just shoot me a text and I'll leave."_

_Isak nods as takes deep breaths and tries not to act like an inexperienced child and goes upstairs to the one bedroom door thats cracked open._

_He hesitantly pushes it open and sees Even lying on his bed with his eyes closed._

_"Even." He says softly to get his attention. Even opens his eyes and looks up at Isak and pats his bed beside him so Isak follows his actions and sits beside him._

_"Whats your name?"Even ask._

_"Isak."_

_He nods, "I'm Even."_

_"I know." He replies instincally and regrets it immediately because he'll seem like a creep._

_"I saw you watching me you know--during the party."_

_He blushes and pulls Isak to rest half his body on top of Evens and runs his fingers through his hair. He immediately leans up and kisses Isak and the boy could cry right now because he doesnt actually believe this is happening. But he also tastes the alcohol on Evens tongue._

_He pulls back a bit and asks, "Are you drunk?"_

_Even shakes his head and mutters a, "I'm sobering up." But doesn't give much room for  Isak's doubt and soon their lips are back together,  Isaks mouth is on his dick and then Evens dick is inside of him. And its a good night if he does say so himself._

_The morning after, he flees Even bed before he can notice and deal with an awkward talk and safetly flees the frat house without notice_

_Whem he gets back to his dorm, Jonas is packing up his clothes. Right, its their winter break._

_"Welcome back" Jonas says, voice laced with satire._

_Isak smirks and pulls out his suitcase to begin packing._

_"Good night?"_

_"Mhmm"And hes trying to keep the smirk off his face but he cant_

_"You didnt text me."_

_"I know,  Im sorry. Things just got caught up really quickly."_

_Jonas looks over to him, "caught up? As in sex? Isak." He says disappointed._

_"What Jonas?"_

_"He was drunk. Off his ass."_

_Isak furrows his brow amd shakes his hair, "um no, he said he wasnt, dont say that Jonas."_

_"He was going head to head with his frat bro all night."_

_Isak shrugs, "Well that sucks but whatever,  its not like we're in a relationship.  It was just sex and Im sure thats all he wanted. Its fine."_

_"Whatever you say, bro. Bus is at 11. Hurry up with packing."_

_So things arent as fine as he had thought. Hes staying at the kollective on his winter break with Eskild, Linn and Noora. And he has felt like shit for about the whole break._

_He's been puking and feeling stomach pains and just feeling like lying in bed all the time so when Noora approaches him one day, he doesnt want to be bothered._

_"Please leave me alone, I dont feel well."_

_"Yeah i can tell." Noora says sitting at the edge of his bed, "With all the puking. If I didnt know any better, I would say you're pregnant."_

_Isak scoffs, "Noora, dont. Im not one of those guys. Its probably the flu."_

_'Have you had unprotected sex recently?"_

_"No Noora, fuck. Stay out of my business." He groans pulling his blanket above his head._

_"Hmm mood swings, another sign of---"_

_"Fuck off." Isak yells and Noora does just that but before she leaves, she mutters "Just take a test,  Isak."_

_Its only two and a half weeks later, a week before he needs to return to school that Isak decides to take a test. Just to rule it out because he knows hes not pregnant._

_20 minutes later, with the test resting on the bathroom sink, he begins to cry, "I'm fucking pregnant." He groans as he sinks to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them._

_He doesnt know how to tell Jonas, much less anyone else. Not after the tone Isak gave him when he told him he slept with Even. Fuck, Even. He needs to tell him when they get back._

_He tells Jonas the next day and they're playing Fifa and Isak doesnt know how to say it and he's losing every round because he keep overthinking so he just says it._

_"Jonas, I'm pregnant." He spits out._

_Jonas hands freeze on the controller and he gazes at the screen for about two minutes before he swallows the lump in his throat, "Are you pranking me?"_

_"No, why would I do that?"_

_"By Even?"_

_"Only person I've had sex with in at least 6 months so yeah, I'd presume so."_

_Jonas slowly nods, "Wow, um" He doesnt really know what to say or how to say it. Never thought this conversation would come up because he never knew Isak was even capable._

_"Didnt even know you could get pregnant."_

_"Me either, just as shocked as you are. I haven't really processed it yet."_

_Jonas nods and rubs Isaks back, "how are you feeling?"_

_Isak shrugs,  "I've been 1000 times better but im getting used to it at least."_

_"Are you gonna tell Even?"_

_Isak nods, "when we get back"_

\---------

Two days back on campus and Isak sees Even with two of his friends sitting on the lawn smoking. He practiced this, he knows what hes going to say so he doesnt know why hes freaking out. 

He sucks it up and goes over to him and his friends, "Even."

The guy looks up and raises his brows, "Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

Even gives him an odd look and takes another puff,  "Not to be rude but do I know you?" Isaks jaw drops and he immediately gathers himself quickly enough that its not noticed and tries not to cry in front of these boys as he chokes out a "Never mind."

So this brings him to a month later, trying again with Even. One last time. Hes going to to tell him.  And it might be because Jonas won't stop hassling him about it but he figures he should at least let him know, just say the words and call it a day. He sees him walking off campus to his house and immediately jogs over to him and pulls on his arm, "Hi"

Even immediately turns defensive but relaxes when he sees who it is, but the annoyance on his face is still prominent, "You again."

"Hi um I really need to talk to you, its important."

Even raises his brows waiting for him to continue. 

"Um okay, well I dont know if you remember but I was there at your end of the semester party in December. And we hooked up."

"Oh did we? Cool, you're cute. Is that all?"

"You got me pregnant." He finally gets out staring at the ground. Even doesnt reply so he looks back up at him, "Even?"

"What? I dont know what you want to be say. This makes no sense."

"Well it didn't make sense to me either but this is it, Even so..."

"I never have sex without a condom ." He says in disbelief.

"Something must have happened, I dont know. But you're the only person Ive slept with recently.

Even clears his throat, "Do you want to go to my house and talk?"

 ------

The boys are sitting on the couch in Even's place on either side with tension and awkwardness filling the space.

"So um I'm sorry I dont remember. " Even speaks up.

Isak shrugs, "it is what it is"

"So how much is the abortion? I can pay half." 

Isak feels his heart drop and furrows his brows, "Abortion? Even, I'm not--there's a lot or complications in male abortions.

"There is in male pregnancies as well, Isak..are you serious right now?" He asked with wide eyes questioning that he really wants to ruin their lives right now.

"I'm not getting an abortion. All I need to know is if you're going to help me"

Even gets closer to Isak hoping he will get some of his own sense knocked into his by the close proximity. "Isak, we're still in university, I cant--"

"You did this to me, Even. So fucking own up to your shit." He yells getting frustrated. This is not what he expected this conversation to go.

"I was drunk!!" Even retaliates just as loud. 

Isak figures he's had enough and the stress cant be good for him or the baby. He rolls his eyes and turns towards the door, "We're done here."

"Isak, come on. Wait"

"What?" He ask turning around annoyed, standing at the top of the steps.

Even takes a deep breath before he speaks, "I really think the best thing to do right now is to end the pregnancy. We are too young, we dont know each other, it was just a complete accident and I dont know why you want to make our lives harder." He says calmly hoping it'll get through to Isak. "I'll pay for it if thats what you're worried about."

"Even, this is my fucking body and I'm not doing that. I can't do it and it's not about the money. I just--its so many risks and it doesnt feel right. So I'm having it."

Even buries his face in his hands and huffs and puffs, "I dont know if I'm ready for that." He confesses.

"Just as I expected." Isak fakes a smile, "Goodbye Even." He doesn't know if Even replies because he's completely in his own head at the moment as he jogged down the steps of the house, quickly leaving and walking rapidly back to campus. He had a small glimmer of hope that maybe they can get to know each other and work it out. But he doesn't know why because this is typical frat guy behavior and fuck him for thinking Even was any better than the rest of them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise it gets better next chapter, i already have it written and may put it out tomorrow. everything will be okay haha, i just love my angst.  
> also, even is not a huge ass, he just appears so right now. thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : i dont know much about pregnancy, most of my knowledge is through family and researching a bit. So kindly correct me or advise me :)

 

Isak doesnt' really tell anyone else but he's starting to show. He hasn't spoken to Even since their blowup at his house. Even is still being the irresponsible jackass he is, hosting parties every weekend like he doesn't have a kid coming into this world in a couple of months. But Isak tries his best not to think about it or take a detour when he sees him on campus.

 Jonas has been the most supportive best friend he could ever ask for it. If they were still in high school, he think he would fall for him again. 

 

Even doesn't have as smooth of time dealing with the news as is perceived. He's been struggling with it a lot and thinks about it constantly but doesn't dare let it show because he doesn't want anyone to know. Not yet at least. He knows what he wants in life and a baby would be a wretch in his plans but he also can't be the reason Isak goes through this alone and having the baby grow up with only one parent because the other just _didnt_ feel like it. Even takes a deep breath and doesn't know if he can do this. He's not a bad person but he cant really commit to someone he doesn't know and be a father at 20 years old. He sits on his balcony and phones his mother.

"Hello? Ev sweetie, how are you?"

"Mamma." He sighs. "I fucked up."

"What? What happened? Calm down, breathe. What happened?"

He feels tears threatening to leave his eyes as he swallows the knot in his throat, "I--mamma, I got someone pregnant."

"Even." He hears her sigh on the phone and thats all it takes for him to start crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He cries.

"Ev, come on. What have I told you? We've had this talk so many times. If you're going to live the lifestyle you live and be free, you need to be safe and careful."

"I was, I used protection, I dont know what the fuck happened." He admits.

There's a moment of silence on the phone before his mom replies, "Do you know them? Is it a guy or girl? Are you guys dating or..?"

"It's a guy and um--no, I dont know him at all, really. It just happened at a party."

"Have you guys talked?"

"Um--a bit when he first told me. I wanted him to get an abortion but he doesn't want to and we haven't really spoken since."

"And how long ago was that?"

"A couple of weeks, maybe."

"Fuck Even." She hears the frustration in her voice, "You've had him going through this alone? I know you dont want this and this isn't how you planned your life but it happened and you need to own up to it. I didn't raise you like this, you need to talk to him and support him. You dont need to have a relationship but you need to understand that he's the father of your baby and you need to care for him, And I know you know it's the right thing to do."

Even wipes the tears from his eyes and mutters a, "Yeah I know." on the phone.

"I just--he hates me, mom. I know he does. He thinks I'm this typical frat guy who doesn't care about anyone but myself and you know that's not me. He isn't going to want anything to do with me. I dont know how to tell him I'm not a terrible person."

"Just breathe, take a moment and go talk it out. It'll be okay. And you better bring him home for spring break, okay?"

"Mhmm,  I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Go talk to him and be careful please." She begs. He promises her he will and he gets himself together before finally getting up to walk to Balto dorm. He waits until someone can let him and he finally does as he takes the elevator to the fourth floor. He takes a deep breath as he walks to the end of the hall and sees 436 on the room door. He feels his hands sweating and just as he's about to knock, he hears a, "What are you doing?"

He turns his head and sees Isak in his towel with his shower caddy in his hand, standing beside him. "'Um I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I dont really wanna talk to you, can you move?" He ask so he can get in front of his door and unlock it.

"Isak, please. I'm sorry. I want to be there for you." He admits.

Isak sighs as he turns back to Even, "Give me a minute." He says as he closes the door behind himself. 

After a solid 3 impatient minutes, Isak opens the door and allows Even to come in. Even sits on Isak's desk chair as he sits on his own bed. Even remembers freshman dorms like it was yesterday and is happy he no longer has to deal with the cramped spaces.  Isak has a small stool to get him on his leveraged bed and sits down looking over at Even who is gazing at his belly, "Did you want something?" He ask.

"Sorry, just um--you have a little bump now." He observes.

Isak nods, "That's kind of what happens during a pregnancy."

"Look, Isak. I'm not this asshole you think I am. I came to apologize and I'm really really sorry for thinking I can push you to do something you didnt want and leaving when you made up your mind. I just didnt know what to think and I know you already have me boxed as this frat guy and I love my brothers but they aren't representative of me--at all.  I really want to be here for you and the baby and get to know you if we're going to do this together." 

Isak is a little baffled and never thought this would happen so excuse him, if he's a little choked up and silent. He scratches his head awkwardly, "I kind of already convinced myself that I was doing this alone."

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course thats not what  I want, but I thought it's what I had to deal with. And I dont know if this is a good idea, the stress you already caused me is not good for me so I dont--"

"Isak, I'm here for you, I dont want to bother you, I just want to help you and take care of my baby.

Isak bites on his nail nervously, "I guess we can start by getting to know each other, yeah? Hopefully make us better parents."

Even nods, "Yeah yeah, of course." He smiles up at Isak who softly blushes.

"Can I see your bump?" He ask hesitantly. Isak lifts his shirt up above his stomach and Even holds back a smile as he stands up and places his hand on it softly rubbing it, "How have they been treating you?" He ask Isak.

"Better than the first month so hopefully it stays that way." 

Even caresses Isak's stomach with his thumb and Isak feels the smile on his face threatening to expose him.

"You're awfully happy." Even teases.

"I just--I used to like you so it's weird like I cant believe I'm in this position."

"Wait, you used to like me?"

"'Or had a crush on you. I guess I didnt know you really to like you but I mean I wanted to."

Even raises his eyebrows, "Wow um, so us sleeping together--"

"Was kind of everything I wanted." Isak finishes his sentence. "But then you turned out to be an ass, so I quickly ended that fantasy."

"Well I guess throughout this, you'll find out, I'm not as bad as I appeared, I promise. And maybe you'll start liking me again." He teases with a smirk on his face.

Isak chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Okay, had enough for today. Bye Even." He smiles.

Even laughs and winks at him, "It'll be a lot easier to do this if we like each other." They exchange numbers and Even says, "I'll call you." And is out the door. 

\------------------

Isak is in his BIO200 course the next morning when he gets a text from Even,

 

_Good Morning, how are you feeling? Want to get breakfast?_

 

_I'm in class right now. I get out at 10, meet at the dining hall?_

 

_Sounds good!_

 

Isak leaves class 35 minutes later and checks his phone and sees a message from Jonas.

_Breakfast?_

 

_Even invited me so going to eat with him.  we're talking now._

_Not talking talking but like he wants to help now so yeah_

 

_Cool, have fun_

 

Since his bump was apparent, Isak hadn't really been in the dining hall. He tries to avoid spaces with too many people and doesn't want to draw any attention to himself or for anyone to notice. So he sticks to grab and go and eats in the library or in his dorm. 

He sees Even sitting at a table with his food and walks over to him and places his bag down, "Hi."

"Hey." Even smiles, "How are you doing?" 

Isak nods softly, "'Okay, how are you?"

"Pretty good, want me to get you some food?" Even ask getting to stand up.

Isak chuckles and shakes his head, "'I can still do things for myself Even, thanks though." He goes to grab a plate of food and a drink and sits down across from Even.

Isak immediately begins eating his food, he has no worries in the world anymore, he's hungry and his baby is begging to be fed so he doesn't hesitate. Even raises his brows looking at Isak, "Wow, you're hungry."

"Dont start, Even." He warns as he swallows his mouth filled with food. "So um--why are you doing this now? Did you all of a sudden decide you should stop thinking with your dick and own up to what you did?"

"That and also I spoke to my mom and it was the right thing to do. So do you know the baby's sex, yet?"

"No Even, it's too soon. I should find out four or five months in. I'm going to need to get you some baby books, huh?"

Even flushes, "Sorry, I dont know anything yet. I'll have to study up."

Isak nods and finishes his food and gulps down a cup of water.

"I would love to come with you to your next doctor's appointment."

Isak shrugs, "Okay. I have a prenatal class on Friday if you want to come."

Even nods eagerly, "I would love that, yeah."

\-----

At 5pm on Friday, Isak and Even are walking into the baby parenting class. It is Isak's third class and Even's first if the look on his face is anything to go by. 

Even looks awfully uncomfortable and Isak holds his shoulder, "Do you want to get me the blanket to sit on?" He ask because he can tell Even looked a little helpless.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Even follows the rest of the dads to the pile of blankets in a corner and gets one for Isak and places it down in the semi circle thats forming and helps Isak down though he doesn't need much help. 

"Hello everyone, I am Ms. Born, welcome back to all the returners and welcome to the newbies. All my pregnant people, please get comfortable on your blankets, whatever comfortable means for you. Partners, family or friends accompanying, please sit beside who you came with. We will start as we always start, with a 10 minute breathing session to get you relaxed."

After 10 minutes, the air and energy in the room is much lighter and calmer. Everyone's eyes flutter back open as some people are stretching and getting feeling back in their bodies. 

"Partners, I need you to get a little closer to the back of your partners, we are going to do a lower back massage as that becomes one of the most painful areas for our pregnant folks as there's a lot of pressure on the back." 

"You dont have to if you dont want to." Isak says turning back to look at Even. Even shakes his head and gets closer to Isak, "It's okay, I said I would help."

"Start with your hands on their shoulders, softly massaging your fingers and then eventually kneed your hands into their back, making your way down to the lower spine. Please do listen to your partner if you are too rough, too soft, etc." Even does as the instructor directs and begins kneeing his knuckles into Isak's back. Isak is trying to focus on the feeling of Even massaging him but he isnt going to lie and say he's not mildly turned on by Even being this close to him in a complete sober and open situation and feeling him breathing against his neck.

"Is this okay?" Even ask softly.

"Mhmm." He replies with his eyes closed absorbing the feeling. Even eventually reaches his lower back, "Can I lift your shirt up a bit?" Isak does so himself and Even is able to better massage his back and Isak hears his back cracking and is very grateful for the exercise. 

They do a couple more breathing and relaxing exercises before the instructor informs them they are going to learn how to put diapers on a baby..They go to another room where they are changing tables with fake babies on them and a stack of diapers on the table. The instructor shows them how to do so twice and allows them do it on their own.

"Do you want to try first?" Isak ask looking up at Even who nods and gets a diaper. He lies the baby down and tries to follow the diagram that is up on the board. "Dont laugh at me." He smirks.

"We're all learning, it's okay, but you want to lie the diaper down first though." Isak teases.

Even playfully glares, "I knew that, I got this." Even picks up the baby, opens the diaper lying it down before lying the baby on it. He pulls the front flap up and gathers the sticky bits on the side, fastening all the baby's goods into the diaper.

"Nailed it." Even fists the air proudly. "Your go."

Isak takes the diaper off the baby and tries himself and nails it as well, "You watched me do it."

Isak chuckles, "Don't even, you didnt even know the diaper had to be under them."

Even laughs and gives a quick caress to Isak's cheek, "You're cute." He says as the instructor tells them time is up. Isak is a little caught up in his flushed cheeks trying to recover from Even's compliment as the instructor walks by their table holding up the baby, "Solid practice guys, good job." She compliments as she continues to check on everyone's practice.

Class ends about 40 minutes later and they leave the center and Even turns to Isak, "Want to go get some food? Talk a bit?"

Isak nods as they hop on the tram to one of Isak's favorite spots. 

 When they're sitting in the cafe awaiting for waiter to bring their food, Even speaks up, "So who was your partner like when you went to these classes before?"

"Jonas came with me once and the other two times, I was alone."

Even bites the inside of his cheek and nods, "Well you wont have to go to another alone again, yeah?"

Isak gives a solid nod, "Thank you."

"So like tell me about you. Or what you want to tell me."

"Okay um so I'm 18, I'm a bio engineering major, I live with my friends back home about an hour or so away,  I like chillin with my friends and smoking and yeah. My life is pretty chill, What about you?"

"I'm 20, film major. I like art, drawing, movies, parties. I like studying how the world works and the universe.  I also like smoking " 

Isak nods, "Well it'll be a while before we get to smoke together."

"I'll be looking forward to that day. So how long have you been crushing on me?"

"Even." He blushes and plays with the edge of the table.

"Tell me."

"Since I started here.  Um I saw you tabling outside with your frat and I dont know, I was attracted to you."

Even licks his lips and nods, "This is the universe doing its work, it's not a coincidence this happened."

Isak doesnt reply because the waiter is back placing their sandwiches in front of them. "So uh--you told your mom about this? Like me being pregnant."

Even nods, "Yeah, I just couldn't deal with all of it in my own head, ya know?  So I spoke to her. She's also hoping maybe you'll come back to mine during spring break so she can meet you."

"Uh yeah-I guess I can do that."

"How did your parents react? To all of this?"

Isak clears his throat uncomfortably, "I actually haven't told them, we dont speak very often and it took them a while to accept that I'm gay, I dont think they'll be able to take or understand me being pregnant so I dont really plan on telling them."

"What about finances? Isak, you're in school and about to have a baby. You cant just--"

"Even." He interrupts. "I appreciate you being concerned but I dont want to talk about that. I'll figure it out. I figured out every other shitty thing in my life, it'll be fine. Plus you can use that money you were going to contribute to an abortion to help me." He adds in to lighten the mood. 

Even chuckles and nods, "Yeah of course, I'd be there for you like emotionally, financially and stuff. I just wanted to make sure you have as much support as you can. And my parents will happily be there for you too."

"Thank you, I mean if anyone got me pregnant, Im glad its you. At least you're supportive, _now_." He emphasizes as he takes another bite of his sandwich. They continue to talk and learn about each other, about each other's dreams and past and friends.

"So why did you join a frat? You dont seem like that type of person."

"What type of person is that?"

"I dont know, the person you seemed like before. Douchey, sleeps around, selfish, self entitled, that type of person."

"Wow, you really dont like frats, huh? Doesn't say much from someone who came to every party we had."

"That wasn't because I like frats, its because I was into you." He defends and Even raises his brows and Isak realizes what he said and blushes, rolling his eyes, "Whatever."

"You went just to look at me?" 

"I was hoping something would happen." He justifies.

"Which it did." 

"Mhmm." Isak bashfully nods as he looks down at his sandwich and continues eating.

"To answer your question, I joined because I knew the boys before and they were pretty chill and knowing it was a frat for queer men was pretty sick and it's a safe space and I think we kind of already defy those typical rules by being openly queer. I really like it." 

"Doesn't sound too terrible when you put it like that. Why are you like--I dont like mean to be rude but why do you like sleep around and like have this shitty reputation that you dont care for people? To be honest, I'm a little worried of what people will say if they ever find out your the dad of my child."

"I sleep around because I want to. I like it and I'm free with my sexuality so its just what I do and people only think Im selfish or careless because they want a relationship and I never promised anything to them. I'm nice when I'm with them but they expect more after and that's not what I want and I never told them that's what I wanted. I just think it's a misunderstandings and also I really dont want you to be ashamed of me or anyone knowing, I'm not a terrible person."

"I know that but everyone else doesn't."

"Does it matter what everyone thinks?" He questions.

"It will when I start getting looks and people muttering around campus that I'm the one you knocked up. People talk, Even. There's no way around it. I usually wouldn't care but I won't really be in the position to retailate or anything."

"I'll protect you." 

"How are you going to do that when you dont live on campus?"

"I know people who do, you'll be fine. Okay? I promise you."

Isak nods after a moment as they soon finish up eating. When they leave the restaurant, they take the tram back to campus and Even walks Isak to his dorm though he insists he doesn't have to. 

When they arrive in front of the building, Even asks, "When's your next appointment?"

"I think Next Thursday."

"Can I take you?" Even questions and Isak nods, "Yeah sure."

"Okay, I'll see you?" 

Isak nods as Even gives Isak a kiss on his cheek and is off. As Isak is getting ready to use his fob to open the front door, he hears someone clear their throat and turns around and sees Jonas.

"Hey." He blushes. "Did you um--did you see that?"

"I did, whats up?" He ask as they head inside the building.

"We went to a prenatal class and to eat and just talked. He's really nice, Jonas. And he wants to do this."

Jonas nods, "I trust you, you know what you're doing bro."

Isak smiles and nods, "Thanks bro" He's very grateful for the way things are slowly but surely turning around.

\------

Things are mostly smooth sailing from there besides Isak's mood swings and odd cravings, things are pretty good. He's going to move out next semester so he has a space big enough for him and the baby and Jonas will still be his housemate. Things have been good with Even, they have been hanging out, things are a little flirty but not too much so where Isak is still able to enjoy it. 

He is struggling a bit with the work.  Not because it's hard necessarily but because he's just tired pretty often and doesn't feel like doing it and doesn't know how he will handle it when the baby is actually here but for now, he's trying to at least maintain his grades. 

Isak gets a text one Saturday night from Even,

_Hey baby daddy, what are you up to?_

 

_It's 22, Even. I'm in my room_

 

_Come over?_

 

_Why? I know there's a party going on there, dont really think I should be there._

 

_Why not?_

 

_Pregnant???_

 

_I know but I want you here. Come please? Not to the party, just to chill with me?_

 

_Okay._

 

Isak throws on some sweats and a hoodie and his sneakers, grabs his phone and keys and leaves his room. When he's on the block of Even's house, he hears the music coming from their place and people standing outside and walks through the crowd to the front door. There's several guys standing outside with a bucket of cash and red solo cups.

"$5" One of the guys said.

"I'm here to see Even."

"It's still $5." 

"I'm not here for your stupid party, can you just let me in?"

"No can do." Isak rolls his eyes and calls Even and tells him he's outside and can't get in without paying. Isak soon sees Even coming down the steps to the front door, "You okay?" The boys are glancing between Isak and Even as Isak nods. "Come on." He takes Isak's hand and Isak glares at the boys as Isak takes him upstairs. 

Even pulls him into his room and closes the door behind them. "Sorry about that."

Isak nods as he sits on the bed. "Do you want to sit on the balcony?" Isak nods as he follows Even to sit on the balcony attached to his bedroom window. 

"Feeling okay?" Even ask.

Isak nods, "Your frat brothers are just assholes, I dont have the patience to be dealing with them."

"Dont worry about them." Even says squeezing his thigh. "You got in right?  It's okay."

"Yeah yeah I know. Are you going to tell them about me?

Even nods, "Probably, if you keep coming over and when you're showing more, they'll probably ask and I dont want to lie about it so. But for right now, it's not their business."

Isak agrees as silence falls among them in the night air. "Want to listen to some music? I created a playlist I think will be good for the baby."

Isak shrugs and Even gets his phone and pulls up spotify and begins the tracks. They're all very soothing and calming, very indie feel and Isak almost wants to fall asleep at the comfort of it. He's dozing off and he's leaning his head over and snaps out of it, looking over to Even who's chuckling.

Even moves closer to Isak and tells Isak to lie on his shoulder and he does.

"So Spring Break is in two weeks, are you still on for coming with me?  To meet my parents and stuff?"

Isak nods against his shoulder, "How far is it?"

"A little under an hour."

Isak looks up to him, his head still resting on Even's shoulder, "Okay." He replies softly. And smiles as he rests against Even's shoulder and eventually falls into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any specific scenes you guys are keen on reading, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this is the longest ive gone without updating a story  
>  Ive felt so bad but i was having such bad writers block with it and when i did have it written, i didnt think it was good enough. But this is good enough to put out now i think. Enjoy

Isak and Even are on their way to Evens childhood home,  its late March. Isak is almost four months. Wearing his normal jeans anymore arent really a question,  luckily some of his t shirts were already big and now they're a little snug but Isak still needs to go shopping often which he hates.  He doesnt like being on his feet for too long. He also is noticing his pregnancy is very different than a female pregnancy, as his body starts changing and he feels the affects way sooner than a female pregnancy. 

Soon, the bus is pulling into the underground station , signaling their arrival, "So my mom is going to pick us from here and drive to the house, okay?" Isak nods as they wait in line with everyone getting off. They grab their luggage from the storage beneath the bus. They take an escalator outside and Even immediately recognizes his mom's car,  "This way. "

Even walks over and sees his mom getting out of the car and he speeds up and embraces her in his arms,  "Missed you"

"Missed you too." He eventually pulls back from the hug, "Mamma, this is Isak."

"Hello handsome." She smiles giving him a welcoming hug, "nice to finally meet you. Call me Liz."

"You too and thanks for inviting me."

"Of course. Let's get going. " The boys throw their stuff in the trunk, hop in the backseat and Isaks mom is off. 

They pull in in the driveway and Even gets their bags, bringing them inside and then helping Isak up the front steps, about 12 of them, "Im already so tired." He says taking a deep breath when they reach the top of the steps. 

"It's okay." Even kisses his cheek. "You can rest when we get inside. "

They go inside and Even sees his dad cooking. "Let me introduce you to my dad then you can sleep."

"Pappa." Nick looks up and smiles, putting his spatula down, walking over to the boys, "Hey, welcome buddy. You must be Isak."

Isak nods, "Nice to meet you."

"Im going to take Isak upstairs so he can rest." His dad nods as Even takes him upstairs, "Ugh there's too many stairs in this house." He groans as they reach the top and Even takes him to his room.  "You can change and get comfortable, rest or sleep as long as you need." Isak nods as Even lets him be and closes the door and heads back downstairs to his parents in the kitchen. 

"Where's Isak?" His mom ask.

"Sleeping.  Think the trip tired him out and the steps are a little much."

"He's in your room? " Even nods as his dad speaks up,  "Mom prepared the guest room for him,  dont know if its such a good idea for you guys to be behind closed door.

"What?" Even scoffs humorous. "We don't have sex if that's what youre implying, we're not together.  And he's already pregnant,  whats gonna happen?"

"Well that is true." Evens mom says looking up at her husband shrugging her shoulder. "Okay just please Ev, nothing inappropriate."

"Guys, Im taking care of the dad of my child, that's all this is. Nothing has happened since I got him pregnant."

The conversation falls and Even goes upstairs to check on Isak. He peeks open his door and Isak is whimpering into the pillow.

"Uh Isak." He says lightly.  The boy immediately stiffens and turns to Even with a tinted face

"Everything okay?" Even ask. Isak nods and looks away.  Even gets closer to Isak, sitting on the edge of the bed,  pushing his hair out of his face, "What's wrong?'

"Nothing's wrong."

"You look flustered, frustrated. "

"Im horny okay and I'm trying not to get off in your bed so please leave because youre not making this any better"

Even's mouth falls open as he awkwardly looks around the room,  "You can get yourself off, its okay." He looks down at Isak who nods, "Are you going to let me or stay here and watch? "

"Right." He awkwardly laughs and skids out the room quickly, closing the door behind him.  "Just know though, if you need help with that, I can help."

X

The thought of having dinner with the parents of the guy who knocked you up is a little nerve wracking.

Even sits down beside Isak and Evens parents sit across from them and everyone digs in spooning food from the platter on their plates. 

"How are things Isak? How did you and Even meet? How's school?" Evens mom asked.

Isak nods trying to swallow his food before replying, "yeah yeah, things are good. Uh Even and I met at a party. Im majoring in bio engineering so im just trying to stay on top of my work and not sleep every time I feel like it." He jokes.  

"Of course but I do hope Even now being present is a little bit of help."

"Yeah for sure,it has. Thank you." He directs the last part to Even who smiles down at him 

"What do you guys do for a living?" Isak questions. 

"Im an artist and journalist." She says.

"And I'm a professor." His dad answers.

"So how do you parents feel about your pregnancy'?"

"Uhh." He glances at Even who nods encouraging him and reaches his hand down to caress Isaks thigh.

"They dont know." He answers.

He notices his parents widen their eyes and quickly recover, "Why is that? When do you plan on telling them?"

Isak swallows the lump building in his throat, "I dont--plan on telling them. I dont really speak to them and I dont think they'll be accepting so yeah." He explains.

Even's parents are surprised and glances at Even who doesn't have a reaction because this is news he's heard before but his parents are also understanding so they nod and tell him they understand and will be as supportive as they can. 

The rest of dinner runs smoothly and afterwards, Even makes them smoothies to drink out in the backyard. He's been researching and is trying to make sure Isak is getting as many nutrients as possible for the baby.

 "Do you think I should tell my parents?" Isak asks.

A moment of silence falls among them before Even replies, "I think you should do whatever you want and do what feels right. I dont know your situation with them but I mean, I would despite my relationship with my parents. They dont have to support it or be there for you but for them to just know they'll have a grandchild in this world."

Isak nods in understanding and pulls his phone out.

"You're doing it now?" Even asked startled. He nods as he searches his contact for Pappa and rings him.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dad, hi."_

_"Isak, I miss you. How are you?"_

_"I'm okay. I just wanted to tell you something."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Do you need anything? Money?"_

_"No um I just wanted to let you know that you will be a grandfather eventually."_

_"Grandfather? Did you get a girl pregnant? Isak, I thought you were homosexual??"_

_"I am and I'm the one pregnant, pappa."_

 Silence falls on his dad's end and he hears him clear his throat.

_"Oh. okay Isak. Thanks for telling me. Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"No._ " He answers hesitantly. _"But the dad is supportive."_

_"Okay, Isak. Good luck. Did you tell mom?"_

_"I was going to call her after you."_

_"I dont know if thats such a good idea, son."_

_"Why? She should know."_

_"You know how she is, okay? I'll tell her eventually."_

_"Okay.  Bye."_

_"Bye."_

"Okay?" Even asked rubbing his shoulders. Isak sighs and nods, "It's just  I dont know why they are like this but its okay. I was hoping he would say great, I'll support you anyway I can."

"You have us, Isak."

"I know but I want my family, Even!!" He says frustrated.

"We're creating our own." Isak nods and rests his head on Even's shoulder and finishes his smoothie.

\-------------------

After they return to school, things are going really well for them. Isak is doing better, he feels better, Even is still caring for him, they are hanging out and ready to be the best dads he can be. But Isak is starting to fall for Even and he's trying his very best not to.

It doesn't take much since he already had a crush on Even before this whole thing but spending time with him only recovers those feelings and intensifies them.

They are sitting on Even's windowsill with the window wide open, taking in the cold fresh air as they talk.

"Yeah but she was just trying to do that so I can commit to her."

"And what did you do?" Isak ask.

"I had a paternity test because I knew it wasnt mine. She was so manipulative."

Isak nods, "Well to reassure you, this is your baby." 

Even chuckles and pulls Isak closer to him, "I know." Even lifts Isak's shirt up to his chest and caresses his belly, "You look good pregnant." He compliments.

Isak looks up at Even and smiles softly, "Thank you." They dont tear their eyes away from each other, Even's hand is still resting on Isak's stomach and Isak leans in to test the waters. It looks like they are on the same page so he leans in and closes his eyes and kisses Even. And feels him kissing back. He laces his fingers in his hair and begins to kiss him passionately. They continue to make out until his bedroom door is opening and they pull away and Mikael is staring at the them.

"Sorry sorry sorry." He awkwardly smiles closing the door behind him and walking off. The dads to be look at each other and chuckle as Isak wipes his mouth with his thumb.

"That was good." Even comments.

Isak nods with tinted cheeks, " Even um--I really like you."

"I like you too." He replies.

"I mean like like you. Like I'm into you." 

Even nods and caresses Isak's cheek, "What do you want? From this?"

"To make this work, for real." He admits.

"You want to be boyfriends?"

"Yes." He mutters. "Would you----want that?"

Even presses his lips against Isak and kisses him, "Yes I want that, Isak. I want you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any specific scenes you guys are keen on seeing, let me know so i dont take 5000 years to update agaim


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, look at who was struggling a week ago and is uploading twice in a day. you've ideas have been so helpful and im continuing to use them. thank you and hope you enjoy this chp

**_6 months pregnant_ **

_Even: Hey handsome, how's it going?_

_Isak: Okay :/ i have exams coming up, its getting more difficult. Im just so tired_

_Even: Want to come over and we do homework together?_

_Isak: You know I've been avoiding going to yours_

_Even: Babe, I think you'll have to face the boys eventually?? I'll keep you up if we work together. We can just rip the bandage off, yeah?_

_Isak: Okay, be there in 20_

 

Isak calls Even when he's downstairs, not wanting to deal with his frat brothers. He tells him he's downstairs and soon the front door is opening. Even kisses Isak and lets him in, "You look so beautiful."

Isak rolls his eyes bashfully and walks inside. The living room is parallel to the front door and the boys spot Isak walking in and he tries not to overthink, eager to get upstairs.

"Dude, you like them big now?" One of the guys tease, nodding his chin at Even.

"Shut up." 

"You weren't this big last time we saw you." Another guy adds.

"He's pregnant, now can yall mind your business?" Even asks.

"No way!! Dude, you knocked him up? You got this one pregnant? Wasn't he a random hookup at a party, damn thats rough. Now you're stuck with a stranger's kid." Isak feels Even's hand tense up in his own as he storms over to the guy and Isak screams Even's name, his fist mid air.

Even turns back concerned, "What?"

"Come here. Please." He begs desperately. 

"You're a fucking asshole." Even mutters to the guy as he walks off to Isak. Even is still fuming, heartbeat racing and Isak holds Even's face in his to make eye contact.

"Listen to me, fuck him okay?  You can't be doing this, Even. Do you understand me? We are having a baby and I cant do this if I have to worry about you lashing out every time someone says something rude, okay? I need you to be here for this baby. Even, please."

Even sighs and nods in Isak's grip. "I'm sorry."  Isak nods and takes Even's hand, going up to their bedroom. Even flops down on the lovesac he bought a few weeks ago and Isak sits in his lap, head resting on his chest. He plays with his fingers delicately, comforted in the sound of Even's heartbeat returning back to normal.

"I dont understand why you hang out with these guys." Isak admits.

"That's the thing about a frat. You're not friends with everyone and there's some assholes you kind of have to be around sometimes. Those aren't my friends."  He explains

Isak nod, "Considering that, I dont think it'll be safe to bring the baby here."

Even's brows furrow in concern, "Then what's going to happen?"

"Maybe we can get our own place? So we can raise the baby together in a safe space. Would you want that?"

"Yes of course, that's a good idea, Isak. Anything that helps this baby, I'm down for." Isak nods and leans up, giving Even a look letting the blond know that he was needing of a kiss. Even loves how weak and needy Isak was around him and he would make certain sounds or movements to indicate what he wanted. Even leans down to kiss Isak's lips, resting his hand on his thigh. Getting turned on by the kiss, Isak leans up to have a better grip on Even's face and lightly moans into the kiss. He takes hold of Even's hand on his thigh and slides it up to growing erection.

"Baby, what--" But Isak stops Even from talking by rekindling the kiss and moving Even's hand back to his erection. "Please." He whines.

Even unzips Isak jeans and rubs his hand over Isak's clothed erection. Isak pulls back from the kiss and buries his face into his neck, "Mmm Even." 

Isak tugs his pants and underwear down to his knees, looking up at Even nodding, "Please." 

Even nods, wetting his hand and takes hold of Isak's cock and begins stroking it in a steady motion. Isak's mouth is fallen agape, taking in the feeling of Even's huge and soft hands against his skin. 

Isak rubs his finger against the tip causing Isak to let out a loud, held back moan. He feels himself getting closer and weeps into Even's shoulder, "Faster."

He bites into Even's shoulder as he picks up the pace and Isak moans as he cums into Even's hand. Isak pulls back from Even's shoulder with an unapologetic face, looks up at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He lifts Isak up and sits him on the lovesac to go wash his hands. 

When he returns, he takes Isak's hand and they lie in bed together. "Your mom texted me." Isak says.

"Yeah? What for?"

"She keeps asking me to tell her the gender of the baby."

Even groans, "I already told her we're not finding out until the baby's born."

"She doesn't like your 'gender is irrelevant and I dont want people buying my baby gendered clothes and toys' theory."

"Well she has to accept it, it isn't her baby. Do you care to know?"

Isak shrugs, "I like the idea of it being a surprise."

Even gives a solid nod, "Then it'll be a surprise." 

"Can we sleep first before we do homework?" Isak pouts.

"One hour baby, then work. Okay?" He nods and lies on Isak's chest and falls asleep. 

.

The couple is in fact awake an hour later. Isak whines and complains and rolls over but Even eventually gets him up. He is playing a music playlist and they are both focused on their individual homework assignments. 

There's a knock on the door and Even calls out a, "Come in." And Mikael and Elias are at his door. "Hey bro, we decided to stop by, see whats up. Heard there was some drama earlier." 

Even gets up, giving them a hug and shakes his head, "Nah, some brothers were just talking shit is all. Guys, this is Isak, my boyfriend. Isak, this is Mikael and Elias."

Isak sits up and shakes Isak's hand with a smile. "I believe we met." Mikael says, "Well not formally anyway, its nice to finally meet you officially."

"Nice to meet you." Elias says shaking Isak's hand next.

"What are you guys up to?" Even asked as he sits back down on the floor, followed by the boys.

"We're chilling, ready for exams to be over, parties. The usual. I mean you guys are the ones with the massive life change. How are things going with that?" Elias questions.

"They're good, yeah?" Even asks squeezing Isak's shoulder. He nods in reply. "Three months left, ya know? It's hard for him to get through school being tired all the timebut he can do it."

"What did momma and pappa say?" Mikael ask Even.

"Well I told them a while ago and mom was disappointed but moreso cus I thought about bailing but since then they're good. Love Isak."

"Im proud of you for real bro, like this is serious and you're all in it. Props to you. And you guys are cute together." Elias compliments.

"We know." Even jokes pulling Isak into his arms as Isak laughs into his chest and leans up to peck Even on the lips.

\-----------

Isak and Even are shopping for baby clothes and other necessities. "So I was thinking, what if we use reusable diapers?" Even ask as they are walking through the diaper aisle.

"Reusable? That's disgusting, Even."

"Hey!! My baby's poop is not disgusting."

"Yeah yeah, I want to hear you say that when the baby is actually here."

"But seriously, diapers are gross and are terrible for the environment. And reusable diapers are cheaper in the longrun."

"Baby,  I am not washing a dirty diaper. I refuse to dothat."

Even sighs, "Fine, fine. I'll expect you to do most of the diaper changing then."

"As long as you feed, burp them and bathe them, then sure."  He sasses back, sticking his tongue out as he makes a turn into the clothing aisle.

"Okay, so what colors are we getting since we don't know the sex?"

"Doesn't matter, our baby can wear any color and still look cute."

"I appreciate your equal rights and trying not to gender the baby and this whole lack of femininity and masculinity thing but I will not let people think my baby is a girl if it's a boy, and vice versa."

Even kisses Isak's forehead, "You're gonna kill me Isak, I swear. So let's just stick with yellow, orange, red and purple, maybe? Those are basic colors."

Isak nods and looks through onesies, getting softer, gender neutral colors. Isak lets out a cackle and lifts up a onesie to show Even, "We have to get this one." 'Even turns to read the onesie that says, "[You've got this daddy."](https://img0.etsystatic.com/126/1/11308853/il_fullxfull.867399970_8xyh.jpg)

"This will be for you." Isak laughs.

"You doubting my parenting skills?"

"You'll have to prove this all to me in 3 months is all."

"Mhm, you'll just see, babe. I'll blow you away with my skills."

"I'd rather you just blow me." Isak teases biting the corner of his lips. Even happily takes the offer as they leave the store, heading back to Even's place and  Even sucks Isak off and Isak does the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Even and Isak are cuddled up on Evens bed, Even circling Isak's growing body. He has about a month to go and he's eager to get this baby out so his body can go back to normal, less his figure but more being able to walk normally.

" So babe." Isak speaks ups. "I was thinking we can visit my parents."

Even tries to quickly change the look on his face before nodding, "Yeah um--what changed?

"Were dating now, Im hoping they'll be more open to it. And I really want this to work, Even. I mean, I know we have your parents but I would like my parents to be involved somehow too. I just want to try one last time."

"Of course I'll go with you, babe." Isak nods and kisses his lips, resting his head back on Even's chest. 

\------

Even and Isak are making the trip down to the city the next weekend to visit his parents. His dad agreed to stay at his mom's for the weekend so they can get this done in one go without the couple needing to do two trips.

When they finally arrive on the block of his mom's house, Isak's feels his hands getting sweaty and his heart rate picking up but tries to ignore it. Even squeezes his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Isak lies and takes Even's hand and walks up to the house, knocking lightly on the door. 

His dad opens the door and he smiles, giving him a hug as best as he can with his belly. He shakes Even's hand and welcomes them both in. 

"Where's momma?" He asks.

"In the kitchen." 

Isak walks in, watching his mom make herself a cup of coffee, "Hello." He greets softly. His mom looks up and smiles, seeing her son in front of her. She gives him a hug and pulls back, looking down at his stomach, "Wow. Um--pretty big."

Isak awkwardly smiles and nods, "Yep."

"This is Even, my boyfriend." He introduces and Even leans in to shake her hand "Nice to meet you, Marianne." 

"You too, Even. Um let's sit in the living room, yeah?" Marianne ask, rushing to the living room. Even kisses Isak, "Its okay." Isak nods and follows into the living room and sits down on the couch across from his parents, as Even sits beside him. Even rests his hand on Isak's knee. 

"So um pappa,  I told you I didnt have a boyfriend but I do now." He starts.

Terej nods, "What's your name?" He directs to Even.

"Even." He replies and reaches over to shake his hand.

"Even, you do understand that being with Isak means taking care of a baby."

Even nods, "Uh yes I know that, I'm the one that got him pregnant."

Suddenly, the energy changes and both parents' eyes widen and they raise their brows, "You're the one who did this?"

"Yes." He answers uncomfortably, with the change in the tone of their voice.

"So will you guys be supportive?" Isak ask breaking the awkwardness. "We are together and are going to move in together, things are good." He smiles up at Even.

"Isak sweetie, I dont know really support what you are doing." Isak flinches at the statement, "What do you mean what Im doing?"

"Ruining your life this young with someone you barely know."

Isak sighs before replying, "Barely know? I barely know you. I am going to take care of this baby like you didnt do. I dont know how I got here, we used protection but it happened so you either need to accept it or we wont be in contact again."

"Can I say something?" Even whispers to Isak. He shrugs as Even looks up at his boyfriend's parents, "Um I know this situation isnt ideal for how young we are or how this whole thing played out but this is the position we are in. Isak really wants to have a relationship with you guys and for you guys to be their for your grandchild. It is not the baby's fault that this happened and I dont think you guys should deprive them of a relationship with their other set of grandparents because you dont want Isak to be in this position. It is what it is and we're happy whether you're a part of it or not so--" Even concludes as he wraps his arms around Isak. 

"Can we speak to Isak privately?" Terje asks. As Even stands up, Isak pulls him back down, "Dont leave."

"Its okay babe, maybe it'll help if you're alone."  Isak nods and lets go of Even as he goes out to this backyard to leave them alone.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Isak? Can you rely on him to be there?" His dad asks.

"I cant even rely on you guys to be there and Even has been since he committed, I can trust him more than you guys right now. It'd be great if we can try this again, for the baby. Every time I'm around Isak's parents being so supportive, it sucks that I dont have my own when I havent done anything wrong to deserve this"

"You're right. Isak, you are right. We do need to be there. And hopefully over time I can get used to this but for now, we can start slow maybe, yeah?" Marianne asks. Isak smiles and nod, "I'd appreciate that and I really would like for you to guys to get to know Even. Maybe we can go out to eat?"

They both nod as Isak goes out to the backyard. Even turns around upon hearing footsteps, "Everything okay?" He ask.

Isak smiles and nods and kisses Even, "We're going to go out to lunch, that okay?"

"Yeah yeah, is everything good? What did they say?"

"We're going to try again, to make it work." Isak explains.

"Im so happy for you, baby. Wow, okay. This is good, yeah?"

Isak chuckles and nods, "Yes Even, this is good. Now can we go eat?" Even nods as they head back into the house and hop into his dad's car and are off to Isak's favorite Italian restaurant.  

\---------------------

"Im done, Even. I cant be moving around this much when Im this pregnant."

"Baby." Even pouts. "I cant do this alone."

"Please finish." Isak whines as he collapses onto the couch they just got bought out of the elevator into their new apartment. They didnt have to buy much, the house was furnished for the most part with the exception of a couch, mattress and kitchen utensils but they had tables, chairs, a desk, etc which they were grateful for, knowing they couldnt move all by themselves especially with Isak about to burst any day now. 

Once Even has things all settled in, he looks over at Isak laid up on the couch, eating a package of oreos while Even is drenched in sweat, huffing leaning against their island counter. 

"Wow, babe. Thanks for the help." Even says sarcastically, chugging down a bottle of water.

"What do you want me to do, babe?" Isak questions with a full mouth. "I cant risk hurting myself and losing the baby." He says not the least bit sorry that he gets to get out of manual labor. 

"Yeah yeah, you're so sorry." He teases. "Im gonna hop in the shower."

"I want to come too." He says holding his arms up for Even to help him off the couch. Even pulls him up and they walk to the shower as Even runs the warm water and they both get their clothes off.

They step into the shower, under the shower head, bodies pressed together. Even gets Isak's washcloth, layers soap on it and begins washing his skin.

"Are you excited to have my body back to normal again?" Isak ask Even looking up at him as Even washed his back.

"Uh why would you ask that, Isak? Your body is creating a baby right now, I love it."

Isak shrugs, "Well I can do things on my own again, you dont have to help me as much. Maybe, we can have sex too." He suggests.

"We do have sex, babe."

"Not penetrative." He argues. "I want to but it seems like its not what you want. Do you--are you not able to get turned on enough or?"

"Isak." Even sighs. "Why would you say that? I like your body, pregnant or not.  I just dont think its a good idea, I dont want to hurt the baby."

"The doctor says we _can_." He justifies. 

"Isak--"

"Can we try, please?" He ask pecking his lips. "Im always so horny, and oral is good but like I really want to do everything. Please."

"Okay." Even resorts as he finishes washing Isak and begins washing his own body.

"Just wish asking you to have sex with me wasnt such a chore." Isak sighs defeated as he rinses his body off once more and steps out, wrapping a towel around himself.

"Isak." Even pulls the curtain back, trying to stop his boyfriend from leaving the bathroom but he does so anyway and closes the door behind him. Even sighs and finishes up showering. 

Even soon steps out out the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist and finds Isak lying on the couch. He notices Even, "Can you put the mattress on the bed so I can go to sleep?" He ask.

"Can we talk first?"

"I dont know Even, what is there to talk about?" He questions. "Im not going to force you to have sex with me. It is what it is." 

"Why are you turning this around like that? Im doing this for you,  Isak. I dont want to accidentally hit your stomach and do something that could put the baby at risk, why dont you get that?"

"Why can't you just be careful? We can do it different ways safely, Even. The doctor told us this."

Even sighs at his stubborn boyfriend and lifts his legs up off the couch, sits down and lies them on his lap. 

"Babe, I dont want to be arguing right now. I care for you and care for this baby and am loving our life together and want this baby to be okay. We have a couple weeks and they'll be here and we can have all the sex, okay? Isak, I love you." He confesses. 

Even moves Isak's legs aside and hovers over him, "I love you."

Isak pouts, "I love you too." He says wrapping his legs around Isak. "I'm sorry."

\-----------------

Isak has a couple of Braxton contractions over the next two weeks but Even is there every step of the way. Jonas and Mikael are helping both boys keep up with their studies, they dont know how they will handle it taking care of a child but that responsibility has yet to come.

It all happens when the couple are food shopping to fill up their empty fridge. Isak is looking up at what pasta he wants to get, when he feels the pains hit, "Oh no. Fuck." He groans because Even is a different aisle. He tries to stay calm as he maneuvers through the supermarket. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself but cannot hold out any longer as he begins calling Even's name."

"Even!!"  He calls louder. The older boy finds him, running towards him, "What? What? Whats wrong?"

"Baby, its time." He tells him. Even's face falls, "Are you serious?"

"No Im joking. Yes Im fucking serious, Even. Lets go." He insists as Even helps Isak walk to catch a cab. The pains start picking up when he's in the cab and he's squeezing the life out of Even's hand and screaming every 2 minutes and sweating.

"Oh my god, hurry the fuck up." He yells to the driver.

"Uh sorry." Even apologizes on Isak's behalf. "He's uh--in labor." 

"Even." Isak cries. "I cant do this."

"Its okay, its okay." He caresses Isak's belly, giving him soft kisses on his cheek, "I got you, two minutes away." He eases. Isak cries into Even's neck, still squeezing his hand, trying to regulate his breathing as his prenatal classes taught.

When they pull to the hospital, Even runs inside requesting a stretcher for his pregnant partner and Isak is bought to the emergency room immediately He isn't dialated enough but he is entirely close so they prepare Isak for his c section, putting his in his gown and cap. 

When the doctors tells them  it's time, Isak nods. He just wants this baby out of him already. He looks up to Even who's holding his hand, "Its okay, it'll be okay." 

"Are my parents here?" He ask.

Isak nods, "Yes baby, mine are too. Jonas is too. They're all standing right outside cheering you on." Isak was given regional anesthesia, numbing half of his body so he will not feel the pain of the c section but still be awake for his baby's arrival. 

When the procedure begins, Isak's eyes are closed the whole time with Even's face pressed against his, talking to him to calm him down, "You're doing amazing sweetie. They're almost done." Even sooths. 

When they hear crying, both Isak and Even look at each other with wide eyes, shocked. Even looks down and mouth falls open and seeing them hold his crying baby. 

"Oh my god." He says in disbelief, feeling the tears build in his eyes as they clean the blood off of their baby.

"Congrats on your new baby girl." The doctor says as she hands the newborn into  Isak's arms. He's crying with his baby in his arms and Even leans down to kiss Isak, "I cant believe this." 

Isak kisses her forehead and tries to stop his tears from falling down his face to no avail. "Holy shit, Even."

"Hey, lets not curse in front of our baby now." Isake laughs and nods. Even plays with her fingers and she immediately wraps her tiny hands around Even's index finger. "Isak, we do have to take the baby to do some tests and put them in the warmer. Do you have a name for her?"

"Give us a minute please." He begs. She nods and steps away as Isak looks up at Even, "Do you have a name in mind?"

"What about Kai or Jordan or Alex."

"You love your gender neutral names." Isak laughs, caressing Even's cheek, "I like Kai, its cute, yeah?"

"Mhm Kai Bech Valtersen. You like that?"

"I love it." Isak nods. The doctor soon comes back and take the baby and Even and Isak talk until Isak falls asleep mid conversation. Even kisses his cheek and walks out to their friends and family updating them on what happened.

Isak is allowed to go home on their fourth day in the hospital. They roll Isak out in a wheelchair to Even's family car. They drive them to the house with Isak's parents driving in the car behind them. Soon, Isak is settled on his bed with his baby in his arms as his family sits around them, taking in the heartwarming scene.

"Do you want to hold her?" He ask his mom.

She smiles and nods, and stands up walking over to Isak and gently picking up Kai. "She's beautiful, Isak." 

"I know." He replies, not cockily but still proudly because for Isak and Even to have randomly hooked up one night, they made a beautiful baby. 

"You guys have such a cute place and Im so happy for you." She says genuinely. 

"That means a lot momma, thank you." The families talk and chat and try to get all the attention from Kai. She eventually starts crying, Even thinks its because she's being passed around so much and just wants to fall asleep so Even takes her. "I'll go on the balcony, try to get her to go to sleep. Okay? You can guys can hang here." Isak nods, pulling Even down to him in a quick kiss as he picks up Kai, taking her out to the balcony, hoping the fresh air will be what she needs to fall asleep. Even sings lullabies to her and tells her how beautiful she is until her eyes fall close and she is sleeping in her father's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know most writers have their stories written before they upload them on ao3 but im not that official or organized lol so if you have idea, do leave them as usual. may be one or two chps left of this!


End file.
